ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear The Dark
Plot Kruti was sleeping in a guest room at the Saturday's house. Kruti started rolling around, while two shadowed figures appeared over her. They raised thier hands over her and smoke formed around her. Theme song! Kruti was walking through the wreckage of her home. Kruti: How did I get here? The ground under Kruti crumbled and the top parts of two skeletons shot out of the ground. They grabbed Kruti and started dragging her under the ground. Kruti: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (transforms) Drillbit! Drillbit used her claws to try to get the skeletons off her, but they wouldn't let go. Skeletons(ghostly voices): Why did you let Eve kill us..... Why...... Drillbit: (stops struggling) Mom....Dad.... The skeletons pulled Drillbit under the ground. The screem goes black for a sec, then shows Kruti on the ground in the Toyfactory from Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Kruti: (sits up) Where am I? Fiendfire came out of the floor and laughed evily. Fiendfire: Remember me? Kruti: (screams) Get away! Get away! (starts crawling backwards) Fiendfire: Tut-tut-tut. That won't work, little one. Now, why don't I kill you my favorite way - from fear! Fiendfire floated towards Kruti, who had backed up to a wall. Fiendfire: Prepare to taste death. Fiendfire floated right over Kruti and charged up a fireball in each hand. Kruti quickly tuned into Overflow and washed over Fiendfire. Fiendfire dissolved in the water. Overflow detransformed. Kruti: That was easy....to easy.... The ceiling and walls started to fracture and break, revealing spiders. A massive spider crawled in, with millions of normal spiders crawling behind it. Kruti: (screams) Sp-sp-sp-spiders! (screams again, then transforms) Biohazard! Biohazard raised her arms, and wanted the spiders to stop crwaling towards her. When she opened her eyes, the spiders had stopped. Voice: Curses. She shouldn't have been able to do that! Biohazard: Who's there? The spiders turned into shadows that wrapped around Biohazard, reverting and leaving her in the Airship. Kruti: Zak...Fisk...Komodo? Zak Saturday, with hearts in his eyes, started running down the hallway towards her. Zak: My love, you are the pearl of the ocean, the light of my life. Kruti: Ah! Get away! Help! I got a boy hitting on me! Kruti ran away from Zak who chased her. After a minute, Kruti turned around and punched Zak in the face, knocking him out. Kruti: Show yourself! Voice: Who are you talking to? Kruti: YOU! Voice: Oh...well I do have a name! Kruti: Than what is it? Voice: I am Deimos, the god of terror. Kruti: What about Phobos? Phobos: I am here too! Kruti: Well, show yourself! Deimos: Make us! Kruti: This must be my dreams, so I can do whatever I want... Phobos and Deimos appeared in the Airship. Kruti: Good. Around Kruti, spiders, Fiendfire, skeletons, and Zak got up. Phobos: You can't stop your fears. Kruti: Until I face them. The Airship fell apart until all around the characters was darkness. Under them, a shadow vortex sucked up the fears. Phobos: You can't do that! Kruti: Watch me! Phobos and Deimos were sucked into the vortex, causing Kruti to wake up. In front of her bed, Phobos and Deimos dissolved into shadow. Kruti: I ''really ''hate nightmares, expecially that kind. THE END Characters Heroes *Kruti Negason Villains *Deimos(defeated) *Phobos(defeated) *Skeletons(dream) *Fiendfire(dream) *Spiders(dream) *Zak Saturday (in love with Kruti/dream) Aliens Used *Drillbit *Overflow *Biohazard(debut) Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Season 2 Kurt 10 Category:Krosskothen